Once Upon A Tangled Dragon
by Athallie
Summary: Stolen princess and chameleon, meet quasi prince and useless reptile. Now, drop the frying pan and Toothless, stand down. This is going to be one twisted, tangled, dragontale.


**Author's Note:** Just a little idea that I will continue later on. Blame the blogs on my sudden interest on writing crack pairings.

**Warning:** This is a cross-over fic. Don't like? Then don't read. I don't want you people flaming me.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tangled and How to Train your Dragon. Please use Google to find their respective owners. Give most of the credit to them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Once Upon a Tangled Dragon<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>I.<strong>

**It's A Very Long Prologue**

Ahem…

Okay?

Ready?

Okay… ahem-ahem…

...

..

.

Once upon a time in a faraway land, there lived a boy who dreamed to become a Viking like his father, who was the Village Chief. Sadly, the boy was weak and incapable of fighting and he was as thin as a fishbone. He can't be a warrior. He always causes accidents and problems in the village. The people called him useless. Despite of that, the boy was very smart and creative. The boy had also been trained to be a blacksmith. With his mind and skills, the boy invented a contraption that will enable him to down a dragon.

Dragons were a pest in his home village. They always raid them for food. The Vikings always fought them to protect themselves. It was part of their lives. Killing dragons and becoming a Viking was everything in his little village.

One early morning, his home was raided again. He took this as an opportunity to use his invention. Despite the warnings of him to stay indoors, the boy went out with his contraption. He set it in a clearing and waited for a chance to shoot under the dark starless sky.

Soon, he saw a silhouette of a dragon passed through a burning catapult. He aimed his invention and fired. It launched a giant set of bolas in the air. There was a mighty roar and the boy saw the dragon fall in the forest. He had downed it.

The boy was so happy with his success that he didn't notice another dragon approaching him. When he saw it, it was already too late. The dragon destroyed his invention and started chasing him. He ran and ran until he reached the village square. The dragon fired at him and he hid behind one of the giant wooden torches. He closed his eyes and waited and hoped that the dragon will go away. He didn't notice the dragon sneaking on his side.

The dragon was about to bite him but his father came and fought the dragon. He punched it and kicked it with all his might in its jaw and neck. The dragon became tired and could no longer breathe its fire. It flew away in fear for its life.

After the raid, his father scolded him for going outside without permission and causing trouble. The boy apologized and tried to convince him and the people that he downed a dragon. He told them they should search the forest to find it. Nobody believed him and told him to just go home.

Wanting to prove them that he was saying the truth, the boy went into the forest alone to find the dragon. After walking for hours, he finally found where the creature had fallen. He took out his knife and look around carefully. Finally, he saw it.

The dragon was black and unmoving in the ground. The bolas had coiled tightly around its body. The boy was happy at the sight. This will fix the mess he made. His father will be proud of him. The boy put his foot on it in victory. He yelped when the dragon suddenly moved. He took his knife out again and cautiously looked at dragon's face. It was then that he saw its big green eerie eyes wide open and coldly staring at him. The dragon was still alive. He still had to kill it. He took a deep breath and raised his knife. The dragon cannot move. All he had to do was plunge the knife at its heart and it will be all over. He closed his eyes and gathered all his courage. He had to kill it. The dragon moaned in defeat and laid his head down. It was ready to accept death. The boy told himself to just kill it already. Kill it. Kill it. But he can't. He opened his eyes and looked at the creature he had hurt. He can't kill it. It felt wrong. So he decided to free it instead.

The boy started to cut the ropes one by one and the bola loosened its grip on the black dragon. As he cut the final rope, the dragon pinned him to the ground. The boy felt scared as it stared at him with its mean green eyes. He was going to die. The dragon opened its jaws and roared terrifyingly in his face. Then it flew away. It left him alive.

The boy went home in wonder. Why the dragon hadn't killed him? He saw his father in their living room and was calmly stoking the fire. He didn't want to talk to him so he decided to sneak upstairs. His father noticed him though and called him. He went down obediently. He looked at his father and then he realized, after what just happened in the forest, he knew he couldn't ever kill a dragon. He can't be a Viking. It was just as everyone said.

His father surprised him by telling that he will have to undergo Dragon training. The boy was horrified. He can't do that. He can't kill dragons. He can't even kill a dragon even if it's already tied in front of him. The boy tried to tell his father that he didn't want to fight anymore but the man didn't listen. His father made him promise to go to training and the boy reluctantly said yes. That made his father happy and he said his goodbyes to his son since he and his men will go hunting for the dragon's nest once again.

The next morning, the boy went to training and everything went from bad to worst. The other warriors-in-training laughed at him. "Why was the useless fishbone in here?" they asked. Their teacher told them to be quiet and freed a brown dragon from its cage. They have to train their survival instincts. Almost all of the trainees were wiped out in a few minutes. The boy and his crush, a strong blonde girl with blue eyes, were the only ones left. The girl easily dodged the dragon's attacks but he didn't. The dragon chased him and had him cornered. It almost killed him but their teacher took away the dragon in the nick of time. Before they left for home, their teacher taught them another lesson: "Dragons always go for the kill."

This made the boy even more confused. He had hurt, met, and freed a dragon yesterday and he was still alive. He went back to the forest to look for the creature. He searched and searched and eventually, he found it stuck in a cove deep within the forest. Curious, he started sketching the creature in his book and wondered why it won't fly away. He accidentally dropped his charcoal and the dragon saw him. The two of them stared each other. The dragon tilted its head to the side as if wondering why he was there. The boy became even more troubled at the gesture. The creature acted almost like a human. It was disturbing but inexplicably... natural.

The boy went back to his village even more confused. He went to eat at the Mead Hall and saw the other trainees and their teacher eating there as well. He went to sit at another table alone since the others were making fun of him. His crush looked like she didn't even want him to be there.

Their teacher showed to them the Dragon Manual to learn more about their enemies. The trainees became upset. They didn't want to read. So they all left and the boy had the book all for himself. He scanned the pages and read the notes. It constantly says the name of the dragon, its capabilities, and the words: "Extremely dangerous" and "Kill on Sight". He turned the pages over and over and noticed that the dragon he had downed wasn't anywhere in it until he had reached the last page.

The page was blank with only a name and a short description written in it. Everything else about it was unknown. The manual warned that it was a dragon that shouldn't be engaged. The boy took out his book and went to his drawing. No other dragons in the manual looked like it. And with that, he realized what the dragon he had just downed was. It was the offspring of lightning and death. It was the Night Fury.

Training went as usual the next day. Their sadistic teacher let out an agile blue dragon in the arena for them to chase and fight this time. The training became even more difficult because of the maze set up in it. The trainees were constantly running around for their life.

On the other hand, the boy could only stand and talk to his teacher. He was asking more about the Night Furies. The teacher got mad at him and told him nobody knew anything more about those dragons and if they do, they were most probably be dead. Then he yelled at him to go join the battle. This frustrated the boy. He needed answers.

The blue dragon saw the boy and started chasing him. He knocked down a wall in his haste. It caused the whole maze to collapse and the trainees ran for cover. The dragon still chased him though. The boy wasn't looking at where he was going and accidentally ran into his crush. The two of them fell on the weapons' holder. The girl was furious at him because of the mess he had caused. The blue dragon roared and tried to attack them. The girl took a discarded war hammer on the floor and threw it to the dragon. The weapon hit it square in the head and the creature walked away.

The girl glared at the boy angrily and said "Is this some kind of a joke to you? Our parents' war is about to become our own! Choose which side you're on." The boy couldn't answer back.

After the training, the boy went back to the forest. He brought a fish with him. The dragon, Night Fury, might be hungry. If he wants to go near it, he had to be sure that it won't eat him at least. He found a way to go down the cove and he walked into the place slowly. He looked around searching for the dragon. He yelped and hugged the fish in surprise when the dragon sneaked behind him. Gathering his courage, he offered to it the fish. The dragon didn't take it and glared at him while snarling. He looked at himself and found his knife poking out of his vest. He immediately took it out and threw it in the lake when the dragon snarled even more.

As soon as the knife was out of sight, the dragon immediately became docile and gingerly walked towards him. The boy offered the fish again and was perplexed when he saw the dragon opened its mouth. It had no teeth.

"Huh? Toothless I could have sworn you have-"

The boy gasped in shock when sharp teeth suddenly appeared from the dragon's gums and ate the fish in three bites.

"Teeth…" the boy said meekly.

The Night Fury glanced at him and cornered him in a rock. The boy shook his head. He had no more food. He can't give it something to eat anymore. The dragon's eyes narrowed at that. The boy watched in morbid fascination as the Night Fury regurgitated part of the fish and dropped it in his lap. Then, the creature sat on its hind legs and stared at him expectantly.

The two of then sat like that for quite some time until the dragon gestured at the fish in his lap. The boy winced. It wants him to eat the fish. Fearing that he might offend the dragon and it might kill him in anger, he took a bite on the regurgitated fish. He gagged. It was slimy and horrible. The dragon's ears perked in approval though and motioned him to swallow it. The boy meeped in horror at the idea but went with it nonetheless. Certain death awaits him if he spat the fish out.

The dragon crooned in delight when the boy ate its offer. The boy smiled at it. The creature found his expression interesting and tried to copy it. It stretch its mouth into a grin and showed its toothless pink gums. Amazed, the boy tried to touch the Nigh Fury. It snarled at him and flew away. It was wary of him again. Undaunted, he followed it and sat beside it. The dragon reared its head at him and he waved his hand in greeting. The dragon huffed in annoyance and hid himself under his wings. The boy still didn't give up and he inched closer to it. He could almost touch its tail when it raised its wings and peeked at him. He immediately stood up and walked away as innocently as possible. He can't push his luck. It might irritate the dragon even further.

Afternoon came and the boy was still in the cove. The dragon had fallen asleep hanging upside down in a tree. Bored, he took a twig and sketched on the ground. He decided to draw the Night Fury. He scraped the ground to draw a head and ears. He carefully added eyes on the figure and… Suddenly a shadow loomed over him. The dragon was already awake. He didn't mind it though and continued drawing. The dragon crooned as it watched him. Then it walked away. The boy heard something rustled behind him and when he glanced on that direction, he saw that the dragon had snagged a little tree in its mouth and was now drawing on the ground as well. It scraped the ground with vigour. It went round and round around him and finally it dropped the tree. It purred in satisfaction as it observed its work.

Curious, the boy looked around. The dragon suddenly growled and he flinched. The growl suddenly stopped. He tried to walk again but the dragon became angry again. Confused, the boy looked down. He was stepping on the dragon's drawing. He removed his foot from it and the dragon purred. The boy gave it a smile in apology and carefully walked around the drawing.

He carefully stepped on the spaces provided by the lines. He went around and craned his neck in caution. He must not step on the lines. He became distracted with the lines and he didn't realize that dragon was only an inch behind him until it huffed on his head. He whirled around and sure enough, the Night Fury was there looking at him apprehensively.

The boy tried to touch the dragon again but it snarled. It was still wary of him. The boy threw caution to the wind. He sighed and looked down to the ground and blindly reached the dragon. He wants to touch it and to know that it was real, that this very human acting creature was real. He wants it to understand that he's willing to trust him just so he could better understand to him. Amazingly, the Night Fury willingly pressed his head to his hand. In that one moment, the two of them stare at each other in awe. It was like for the first time, they had finally seen each other.

That night, the boy and the trainees had a bonfire dinner. Their teacher told them stories about his experiences in dragons: on how it had eaten his leg and arm. He also told them the dragon's greatest weak spot- the tail and the wings. If they damage those, the dragon will be as good as dead. The boy remembered that the Night Fury had only one tailfin. Guilt consumed him as he realized that he must have ripped off the other one with his invention. He crippled him.

With a strong resolve, the boy went to the forge and designed and made a prosthetic fin for Toothless. He had named the dragon. It was only appropriate since they were now friends… somewhat. Toothless was also a perfect name for him too, since in fact he was toothless sometimes and he wasn't really that scary once one get to know him.

The next day, the boy brought a basketful of fish and the tailfin into the cove. "Toothless!" he called. Sure enough the dragon approached him and sniffed the basket. The boy poured out its contents and the dragon dug in into the food. The boy was about to test the tail fin when the dragon snarled. He looked into the pile of fish and noticed the fish the dragon was snarling at. He took it with his fingers and the dragon hissed in horror. He immediately threw the offending food away. The Night Fury calmed down at that. The boy went back to testing the tailfin and wondered what was so bad with eels that Toothless was scared of it.

He went home for a quick change of clothes after that visit. The tailfin worked and at the same time not. Toothless managed to fly but he can't work on the tailfin alone. He can't open and close it by himself. The boy had no choice but to ride him to help him fly. And so in the days that followed, the boy made a saddle and improved the tail fin. He constantly visited Toothless and practiced flying with him. Each day, he learned more and more about his reptilian friend – his addiction to mountain mint; his sensitive spot under the chin which when scratched automatically makes him collapse, and his fascination with light. It was fun and he soon found himself treating Toothless as his best friend… his true friend.

Apart from his times with Toothless, the boy still attended the Dragon Training and, to the shock of the people, he became the top trainee. After observing Toothless' habits and behaviour, he found a way that effectively incapacitates dragons without actually hurting them. Every training session, he always succeeds in "beating" the dragons and it made him popular.

The boy's father was the happiest when he learned of it after his nest hunt, which ended badly since not only did they not find it, they also lost a lot of ships. His father was so proud of him that he gave him a helmet as a gift. This made him torn apart inside. The people accepted him but all for the wrong reasons. He can't kill dragons and with his strong friendship with Toothless, he knows he could never ever hurt a dragon again.

But since he had been doing so well in training, he reached the final selection of the champion trainee. He was in the ring with the entire people and his father as an ecstatic audience while his crush and a brown dragon as his opponents. His crush was very upset with his successes and threatened him to stay out of her way since she's definitely going to win the selection. The boy would have been more than happy to let her win but as soon as he saw the killing intent the girl had on the dragon, he couldn't help but scratch the creature under its chin to make it collapse and hence safe. It was a bad move for his part since it ensured his victory in the training and he was chosen as the champion. He was chosen to kill a dragon in front of the village.

Unable to handle such an impossible task, he tried to run away with Toothless. But he was stopped by his crush. The blonde Viking girl discovered the cove and his greatest secret – his dragon friend. She gave him a reproachful look before turning around and running back to warn the village. The boy felt that he owed her an explanation and with Toothless, they kidnapped her and took her to the skies.

It was a rough flight for the first few minutes. Toothless was angry at the girl because she hurt his boy when she found the cove. Eventually, the girl apologized and the flight turned into something calmer… something more wonderful and more beautiful.

It was already night and the three of them were still in the skies. The girl finally understood what the boy was trying to protect – his friend, the amazing ability to fly, the… joy and peace it brings. It was amazing. But then things turned badly when Toothless suddenly veered into the mists.

The boy and the girl noticed that many other dragons were flying with them. The Night Fury took them into a volcano island. The two trainees realized that they have been brought to the dragon's nest and that was not the only thing they discovered. They also found out that there was a giant dragon hiding in there. It was making the rest of the dragons bring food to it because if they don't, they will be eaten instead.

The giant dragon sensed their presence and tried to eat them but Toothless flew them away to safety. When they've escaped and returned to the cove, the girl realized how terribly mistaken they were. They were killing the dragons raiding only because they want to survive. Those dragons were innocent. They were victims just like them. What they should really fight was the giant dragon. She tried to warn the village but the boy stopped her. They can't tell it to anyone yet. They had to protect Toothless. Seeing his distress, the girl relented.

The next day around noon, the boy had to face the inevitable. He had to kill a dragon in front of his people. His crush talked to him one last time. She told him to be careful. With a final nod, he promised. Then he wore his helmet and bravely entered the ring. He took a shield and a tiny knife as his weapon of choice. The cage was then opened.

The dragon darted out of it. It was big and its entire body was on fire. It stalked him and glared at him apprehensively. The boy dropped his shield, then his knife, and lastly threw his helmet off his head. He then declared "I'm not one of them!" This earned gasps among the audience and a questioning look from the dragon.

"We don't need to hurt them. They're not who we think they are." He announced to his people as he reached out to the big red dragon. "We don't have to hurt them."

The dragon's eyes grew wide at the gesture. Then it slowly relaxed. It was starting to believe him; it was going to trust him. But misfortune stroke as the boy's father smashed the metal rigging of the arena in absolute rejection. It made the dragon panic and scared. It started to attack the boy.

The boy ran and ran as the dragon fired at him. He heard his crush call out to him and soon after, she found a way in into the arena. She hit the dragon with a hammer to distract it. It worked and she became the creature's new target. She ran and ran until she saw the village Chief from the arena's entrance. "In here!" he yelled. The girl immediately went towards him for safety. The boy was about to follow but fire blocked his path. The red dragon then pinned him to the ground. It was about to kill him when there was a screech and an explosion of blue fire.

Smoke filled the arena for a moment but when it cleared, they were met with an impossible sight. There were now two dragons in the arena. One was a familiar red, the other an unrecognizable black. But everyone could discern what it was with the sound it emitted and the blue flames. It was a Night Fury.

Toothless fought with great ferocity against the red dragon. He roared and scratched and slashed and roared. He made sure that his boy was safe and sound behind him. He snarled and attacked the other dragon one last time and finally, it admitted defeat and backed away from them.

But the misfortune didn't end there. The boy started pushing and pleading for his dragon friend to run away. He had to escape. The Vikings were now pouring into the arena with intent to kill Toothless. "Run! Run!" he kept saying but the dragon stood steadfastly beside him. He will not leave his boy. He will keep him safe. He will protect him at all costs.

The boy's father attacked the black beast with the belief that it will hurt his only son. He thought it was a threat. Toothless saw him and, upon noticing the man's axe, thought him as a threat to the boy as well and retaliated. Their battle was incredibly one sided since the dragon was much bigger and faster. In no time, the Night Fury had the village chief pinned to the ground. The dragon was about to fire at him. He will kill him for trying to hurt his human friend.

"No!" the boy cried.

Instantly, Toothless stopped and looked at him questioningly. "Why?" his green eyes asked.

The Vikings took this as a chance to incapacitate the dragon. They grabbed its mouth shut and pounded its head to make it weak. All the while the boy cried and pleaded. "Don't hurt him, please. Stop. Stop." He would have held and protected Toothless if the blonde Viking girl hadn't pulled him away. "Don't hurt him."

The boy was then sent to the Meeting Hall and there his father interrogated him alone. The man was furious, ashamed, and disappointed. How could he have betrayed his village? His whole tribe? Why did he let a dangerous beast into the grounds? Why did he try to befriend the red dragon? His successes in the training, was it all a lie? Why did he fail him? He was his son. Why? Why? Why?

The boy could only plead and apologize. He didn't mean to lie. He didn't even mean to win the selection. Toothless was his friend. He would never hurt any of them. He was just trying to protect him. "Please, Dad! Please don't kill him!" he pleaded.

His father's green eyes grew hard and cold. "You're doing this to protect that… that devil? !"

"He's my friend!" the boy answered back. "Dad, you don't understand. They're not who we think they are. They're no different from us, Dad. They're victims just like us. They-"

"Enough!" his father yelled. "That devil will be killed first thing in the morning." And he turned his back from his son.

"No!" the boy grabbed his father's arm. "No! Please, take this out on me. Just please don't hurt Toothless!"

"You even named it? You're willing to give up everything for that… that monster? Just how far have you gone, son? !" the man demanded.

The boy looked back at him. Determination and sincerity shone in his green eyes. "Yes, Toothless is my friend. He protected me and I'm willing to do the same for him and I haven't gone to anything, Dad." The boy gestured to himself. "I'm still here. I'm still me."

The village Chief couldn't believe what he just heard. He couldn't accept it. He can never accept it. He turned away.

"No. No. No." the boy followed him in his every step. He grabbed his arm once again and pleaded. "For once in your life Dad, could you please just listen to me!"

The man pushed him away and it sent him flat on the floor.

"You threw your lot in with them." His father said coldly. "You are not a Viking. You are not my son." And with that, he left the boy alone.

The boy felt empty at those words. He felt so so empty. All he just wanted was for his father to be proud of him. To accept him for he was but it was not so. It will never be so. He hollowly dragged himself out of the Meeting Hall. Outside, he was met with disgusted faces. All of the people hated him. They rejected him.

He gasped in pain when something hard hit him in the head. Someone threw a rock at him. Then there was another in his back. And another. And another. They hate him. They reject him. He's all alone. This was no longer his home. With a heavy heart he ran. He ran and ran to the only place he knew he will always be happy.

He ventured deep into the forest and rushed into the cove. This was his sanctuary. This was his special place. This was home… his real home. But his friend was no longer there. Toothless was captured because of him. He will be killed tomorrow morning all because he cared for him. Grief stricken and filled with guilt, the boy sat on a rock, the very same one Toothless had him cornered into to eat a regurgitated fish. And then, he finally let the tears fall.

Evening came and the boy was still in the cove. There was no use crying now. He can never regain what he lost in the village- his father, his tribe. But he will never give up his best friend. What he told his father… no, he was no longer his father. What he told the village Chief was true. Toothless protected him and he will do everything to return the gesture. He will save his friend. He will never let them kill him. Toothless was the only one he got.

Ignoring the pain and bruises from the treatment he received earlier, the boy cautiously went back to the village. He walked in the shadows. He stayed as quiet as possible.

The whole place was suspiciously still and silent. His apprehension heightened. What if this was a trap? But his worries soon faded away as he caught sight of the bright light coming from the Mead Hall. Most likely the people were celebrating – for the capture of the Night Fury and the disposal of the useless fishbone.

The boy took a quick detour to the forge. He swiftly stole a few bags of coins, and two knives. He then took his riding straps stashed securely in his work room. He also took his book and charcoal. He then ripped off his invention diagrams and plans from his walls and put them in the furnace to burn. No one will use his creations in hurting those dragons. Toothless was enough. Deeming that he had done what must be done, he went on to rescue his friend.

He found that the Night Fury was chained in the square, his mouth strapped shut. He looked like an animal shamefully put on display. The boy felt his blood boil at the horrid treatment of his friend. Toothless didn't deserved it.

He glanced at the guards. It was very odd that the Vikings only assigned two to keep an eye on Toothless. He was a Night Fury. He was the offspring of lightning and death. The boy expected for the people to be more careful with it. But it was no matter. This was to his advantage.

He grabbed a rock and aimed it at a nearby house. He threw it while wishing fervently that somehow his unlucky streak would work on his side this time. His wish was granted as sounds of something breaking alerted the guards. He quickly crept to Toothless while they were distracted and immediately cut the leather strap in his mouth. The boy started to work on loosening the bolts on the wooden collar with his knife.

"Hey!" one of the guards finally noticed him.

The boy frantically took the last of the four bolts and pried the collar open. The two Vikings was about to attack when Toothless roared. Sure enough, it terrified them and left them frozen for a second. But it also alerted the whole village of their impending escape.

Grunting and mustering all his strength, the boy finally pulled the collar open and Toothless only jerked thrice and he was finally free from the chains. By that time, the guards have finally recovered from their shock and resumed on stopping them. Lights also started to head towards them. The people were coming.

The boy hastily jumped on Toothless' back. He strapped himself into the saddle with difficulty since Toothless kept moving and roaring at the two guards. When he was finally ready, he whispered. "Okay, buddy. Time to go."

Toothless prepared himself to launch into the sky. One of the guards made a last bid on stopping them and grabbed the boy. The dragon swung from side to side to shake him off but the Viking still held tightly and the villagers were getting nearer. The boy was forced to use his last resort. He took his knife and plunged it on the Viking's arm. The man yelped and immediately let go. Not a moment later, the dragon finally flew up into the safety of the skies.

Rage filled screams and curses filled the evening air of Berk but the boy and his dragon couldn't bring themselves to care. They were now free. Toothless, the dragon, from captivity and enslavement of the Green Death. Hiccup, the boy, from the rigid Viking society that he couldn't fit in. They flew into the skies and into the unknown. They were free and they lived happily ever after…

Or not...

...

..

.

Ahem... Excuse me.

Anyways, of course it's not yet happily ever after, silly! Fairy tales and magical stories don't ever end that way. Well, most of it but the truth of the matter is this was just the beginning. Yes, this is only the beginning. The story of the boy and his dragon may seem over but my dear, that's only a chapter of it. Why, where was his beloved princess in distress? Where were all the action and creepy towers and sword fighting and kissing? Oh, he'll get those soon, don't worry. Just not now since they're still flying across the seas and thinking where their next destination will be. So for now, just give them a break. Protagonists never get it easy in their stories, with a big exception to the villains but who cares about them? Anyway give them time to breathe as well as me, the storyteller. Hey, I need to breathe too, you know. I'm also parched. Really. Reading a dragon tale that long is not so easy and there is still so much more to go! Tea. I need tea. Oh no, wait!

...

..

.

Hiccup and Toothless, tired from their journey decided to rest on a forest near in what seemed to be an abandoned tower…

...

..

.

Well, there goes my break. Time to read to you silly dears the new chapter. Ahem..Augh… but don't expect me to say "Once upon a time" again. Seriously, it's degrading! That opening is only for the old fashioned!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> If you hadn't watched How to Train Your Dragon. Okay, good. You have now a general idea on who Hiccup and Toothless are. If you have watched HTTYD then uh-oh. Yeah, I kind of just summarized more than half of the movie and throw in a little cliched twist at the end. Sorry but I'm seriously trying to practice writing in third perspective. Please give constructive criticisms. I'll accept harsh comments (so long as it's is clearly justified. I repeat, JUSTIFIED!). Real story begins next chapter.

Anyways, thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it. =)


End file.
